A control valve is known from DE 10 2008 004 591 A1, which includes a valve housing having at least one inlet port, at least two supply or working ports and at least one outlet port. A hollow and axially movable control piston is guided within the valve housing, with the aid of which the inlet port is connectable to one of the working ports, depending on position, via at least one first pressure medium path, while the other working port is connectable to the outlet port via at least one second pressure medium path. The at least one working port not facing the outlet port may be connected to the outlet port via a third pressure medium path, whose course runs through the interior of the control piston. The working port facing the outlet port may be connected directly to the outlet port, and the pressure medium path runs between the control piston and the control sleeve.